Littlefoot/Gallery
Character Gallery of Littlefoot. Concept Artwork Littlefoot baby character sheet.jpg|Character sheet for Baby Littlefoot, A.K.A. "Thunderfoot". Littlefoot model sheet.jpg Official Artwork Littlefoot's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg|Littlefoot's Official Artwork seen in other official media of the TV Series Lovable Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot AKA Lovable Littlefoot from the official website DVD Cover Appearances Book Covers Appearances The Land Before Time 32c.jpg 1040483 479117312171719 1915184208 o.jpg Littlefoot and Cera.jpg Tmb 790 480.jpg 27818 LandBeforeTime(TLBT 1) Images 613x463.jpg Littlefoot farts on Sharptooth.png Sharptooth vines.png Lbt.jpg Littlefoot and a cherry.png The land before time 1988 mothers footprint.jpg Littlefoot mother's footprint.png Ducky meets Littlefoot.png Petrie intro.png The reluctant Petrie.png 61.jpg FBaGXDRNnQI.mqdefault.jpg Land before time-1.jpg Sad Littlefoot.jpg Land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg The-land-before-time-1988- 162271-fli 1399310754.jpg The angry Littlefoot.png Lbt01.jpg the scared Littlefoot.png Rwsdfghju.jpg LBT cel.jpg The land before time - We need someone to be the bait.jpg 81.jpg Land-Before-Time-Littlefoot 610.jpg 83.jpg Where is Littlefoot.png Found the Great Valley.jpg Land Before time.jpg 296289 full.jpg|Deleted cel from the green food scene Land before time the 1988 685x385.jpg|Deleted cel of Littlefoot 29f753f16ce576acc1d41efd49442db8.jpg Sharptooth returns.png Snap8.png LittlefootAbouttoEatTreestar.jpg Littlefoot-finds-home.gif Littlefoot-licked.gif Littlefoot-licks-mama.gif Littlefoot-egg-birth.gif Tumblr mash1pEK0H1qb7gd5o1 500.gif Hug-star-leaf.gif Vlcsnap-2018-06-09-01h07m18s493.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-10h36m50s993.png Well that was disappointing.png The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-23h56m49s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h15m03s737.png Littlefoot disgusted.png Littlefoot and Cera2.jpg LittlefootUpAllNight.jpg Littlefoot at night.png LBT2.jpg Chomper loves Littlefoot.jpg Crying Littlefoot.png vlcsnap-2017-06-05-21h39m11s360.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-13h00m18s252.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-01-23h29m52s143.png The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-4996.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-4999.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-6872.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-6849.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-14h25m27s046.png Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-4051.jpg Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps com-945.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-11h58m48s024.png The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-13h33m48s555.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg Ali is afraid of Littlefoot's friends.png The sad Littlefoot.png Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-606.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps com-452.jpg Land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-11h38m52s873.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-21-17h35m04s595.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h43m13s743.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-20-01h51m17s206.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-13h31m59s372.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-04-10h01m03s597.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-14h24m30s918.png The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island vlcsnap-2017-06-16-23h31m53s338.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h38m16s232.png 26 (22).jpg The Land Before Time 5 - Friends for Dinner.png The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Big Water.png The Land Before Time 5 - Gang Monsters.png The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock Doc, Littlefoot, and a tornado.jpg Doc eat leaves.png Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-5612.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7173.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps com-7175.jpg Land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h12m03s595.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m32s547.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-22h39m33s588.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m01s642.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m48s203.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h11m50s840.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h15m13s789.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h17m36s437.png vlcsnap-2017-10-06-15h18m56s034.png|Littlefoot after tail whacking himself in the head while doing a Doc impersonation. The Scared Littlefoot (2).png Vlcsnap-2017-09-24-00h05m26s331.png The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Petrie's mom is corss with Littlefoot.png Pterano and Littlefoot.png The hurt Littlefoot.png Littlefoot&Petrie.png Littlefoot&Petrie1.JPG Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-206.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-208.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-1010.jpg The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze SadLittlefoot.png Kids walking.jpg The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water HappyLittlefoot.jpg Littlefoot meets Mo.jpg Beat Up Littlefoot.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-10h13m33s323.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-18-22h38m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h26m58s710.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-02-21h57m48s525.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-20-14h26m23s350.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h14m09s169.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-01-14h45m42s852.png The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Littlefoot Woken X .jpg|Littlefoot woke out of his sleep from a Sleep Story LittllefootLearnsTheTruth.png LittlefootsNewHat.png LittlefootHangingAround.png BronsBeard.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h47m13s904.png|Littlefoot in the song "Adventuring", reaching "the highest high, where even Flyers never fly" Littlefoot22.jpg Untitled9.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-00h09m09s620.png The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Littlefoot and the Tinysauruses.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h26m05s845.png The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers vlcsnap-119701-1.png vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h35m36s692.png vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h43m51s258.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-18-23h04m50s278.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h20m11s710.png The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends The scared Littlefoot 2.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-16h24m30s361.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-12h15m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-27-14h11m06s653.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-29-10h35m27s941.png The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave TLBTXIV - Littlefoot going to help his dad.png|I've gotta help him. (from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer) Kids & Yutyrannus.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends hide from the Featherhead Sharpteeth (from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer) Look for the Light.jpg|(from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer) Happy All Together.jpg|(from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer) Journey of the Brave Fire Mountain.png|Littlefoot and his friends, along with Etta, gaze upon the Fire Mountain (from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer) Littlefoot and Fire Mountain.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h16m35s693.png|Littlefoot is forced to wait out the sand cloud with Etta Gang of Seven.jpg|Littlefoot and the Gang of Seven The Land Before Time (TV series) The tarzan Littlefoot.png Funny Prehistoric Pals.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h05m30s120.png 9.JPG 10.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-01h15m09s549.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h29m13s283.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-21-13h51m50s243.png The Splatted Gang of Seven.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-28-16h03m34s537.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h15m21s244.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-00h44m20s919.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-18-19h13m49s344.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-23h30m29s943.png Vlcsnap-2018-01-04-00h36m27s111.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h32m36s043.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-21-12h16m20s552.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-23-00h02m02s687.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-23h22m31s986.png Littlefoot and Ali TV Series.png The Great Egg Adventure - Group Scream.png Through the Eyes of a Spiketail - Spike and gang.PNG vlcsnap-2017-03-21-13h14m16s912.png Littlefootsw3.jpg The Star Day Celebration - Spike is rescued.png The Big Longneck Test title.png The Brave Longneck Scheme - We Need a Plan.png vlcsnap-2018-10-28-14h34m37s509.png|Littlefoot looking for Sky Color Stones Merchandise Miscellaneous Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg Category:Images Category:Galleries